Time and Place for Everything
by Nekoita
Summary: There is a time and place for everything. At least that's what company President Sephiroth thinks. While in his apartment, he goes over his schedule with his personal manager Cloud and along the way, teaches him what a real relationship is like. AU/LEMON


**A/N: Hello all!! During my hiatus from Unwillingly Taken? I have written this Sephy/Cloud pairing to pass time. I really do love this pairing because Sephiroth is hott and Cloud is just……Cloud. Yeah. Well, I hope you all enjoy this story!! Just a reminder: LEMON!! Graphic stuff up ahead so if you aren't into that kind of stuff then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue!!!**

There is a time and place for everything. The workplace was used for business and private matters were taken place at home. At least, that's what a certain silver haired man thought. He sat across from the executive manager of his company, his personal assistant and watched as he went over his schedule for the present week.

"-you have a meeting with the Shinra company about real estate deals for the slums. On Wednesday you are going to have an hour video conference with an upcoming products company about Jenova Industries backing their advertising, You also-"

"Cloud." Sephiroth voiced, interrupting the blond man sitting across from him. Cloud looked up from his paper and pinned Sephiroth with a slightly annoyed blue gaze.

"President, we have to finish up with this. Just give me about five more minutes and I will be out of here." He said as he looked back down onto the paper, he was just about to speak when Sephiroth interrupted him yet again.

"Save it for tomorrow." He said while stared at Cloud.

"What did you call me here for then, President?" Cloud asked his boss, his attention was pulled away from the papers in his hands. There was a silence between the two males before it was broken by the Sephiroth's deep voice.

"Your relationship." He stated.

"Relationship?" Cloud repeated, not really understanding what his boss was getting at.

"Yes, your relationship with that woman." Sephiroth specified every so slightly. It then dawned on Cloud what he was talking about and he gave the silver haired man a dark glare.

"My relationship with Tifa is none of your business, President." The blond man stated as he began to straighten up his papers.

"I think it is my business since you both work under me, Cloud." Sephiroth said in his resonating timbre.

"I'm going to leave now." Voiced the young man as he stood up and walked to the door. Sephiroth watched from the couch as the man stood and walked. He was truly a beautiful creature and was wasted on by the female he was currently seeing. Every time he saw those two people together it just made him want to pull Cloud away and show him what a real relationship was like. Just as the blond man was about to open the front door, Sephiroth came up from behind him and pushed the door closed with his hand, trapping the two of them inside of his large apartment. Alone.

"Open the door, President." Cloud said in an annoyed voice. He had no clue what his boss was trying to do, but he didn't like it. From behind the spiky haired man, Sephiroth let a deep chuckle escape his lips as he brought his head down so that his mouth was parallel to Cloud's ear.

"Please don't call me President while outside of work. I dislike bringing business home with me." The silver haired man said as he pushed himself closer to the blond in front of him.

"Sephiroth, could you please step away from me?" Cloud deadpanned. The way the blond said his name sent shivers through Sephiroth's body and went straight to his groin.

"Why should I? This is my house, I should be able to stand where I please." He said in a quick comeback. Cloud then turned his head so that the silver haired man was hit with an assault from his vibrant blue eyes.

"That might be true, but you are in my personal space, so I would like it if you would step away and open the door so I can leave." Cloud snapped back with a reply of his own.

"Do you really want to leave?" Sephiroth asked as he deepened his voice and leaned forward a bit more making his silver tresses fall from over his shoulder to frame his defined face perfectly. Cloud continued to stare at the man that was just mere inches away from him and could feel his body heating up. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a button down shirt with the first three buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was the most beautiful man he had ever set eyes on. They continued to stare at each other until the blond's resolve was broken.

"I guess I can stay for a little." He stated and waited for Sephiroth to move his hand away so that he could move back into the house. But he didn't. The silver haired man just continued to stare at him with those shockingly green eyes that seemed as if they were glowing. Cloud turned all the way around so that they were facing each other and in turn, Sephiroth placed his other hand onto the door, trapping the shorter man between his long muscled arms. There was a heated silence between the two men as their gazes fought with each other. Sephiroth was finding it highly amusing that his assistant changed his mind so quickly about leaving, he must not have like his dark haired girlfriend that much. With sensual movements, the silver haired man began to slowly lower his head towards the shorter man before him.

"President, what are you doing?" Cloud asked, slightly startled.

"Shh." Sephiroth answered.

"I told you not to call me that outside of work." He was now so close to Clould's face that they both could feel each others breath on their lips. Cloud was looking into green depths a little stunned at his boss's actions.

"That's okay however, I'll make you fall in love with me so you can forget your little girlfriend." With that, the silver haired man gently pressed his lips against the blond's in a chaste kiss. He pulled back to find that Cloud's eyes were half lidded and that his breaths came out a bit shorter. That's good. He kissed the blond again, this time not pulling away and prolonging it, waiting for Cloud to respond. When Cloud began to respond, Sephiroth took that as an okay to deepen the soft kiss. The taller man applied a bit more force onto his lips and slipped his tongue from his own mouth and slid it across the seam of Cloud's closed lips. The blond man was startled to feel the soft, wet muscle touch his lips and involuntarily opened his mouth a little giving Sephiroth more than enough space to get in. At first he was unresponsive, but then, Cloud felt it as Sephiroth placed his hands on both of his hips and it spurred him to reply. Once the two of them got started, there was a battle between them for dominance over the other. Their kiss deepened considerably and they were both running out of breath. Since it was necessary to breath, both of the men pulled apart, out of breath and stared at each other with heated gazes.

"Hn." Sephiroth said as he looked down at Cloud's bruised lips and felt a sort of satisfaction for being the one who caused it. There was a slight blush of the mans cheeks as well and a glazed over look in his eyes.

"Do you still want to leave?" The silver haired man asked as he unbuttoned the few buttons that were left and let his shirt hang open revealing a perfectly muscled body covered with smooth skin that begged to be touched. Cloud's blush became a bit darker at the sight of the man's nakedness as he himself wore black casual cargo pants and a short sleeve black turtleneck shirt. At his silence, Sephiroth let out a deep chuckle.

"Hn, I didn't think so." He stated as he tightened his grip on Cloud's hips and brought his head back down to place kisses all over his neck and jawline, slowly making his way back up to his soft lips.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud could help but saying as the taller man rained kisses all over his sensitive skin, and using his thumbs to message circles into the young man's hips. Sephiroth did not reply as he reached his destination and began to kiss the man with the same fervor as before, dipping his tongue inside his mouth and feeling around, committing everything to memory. Cloud in turn responded to Sephiroth's kiss as he leaned more into his body and ran his hands over the smooth exposed skin of his torso. The silver haired man tried to suppress the moan that camp out of his mouth but failed and it reverberated through his whole body. Abruptly however, the taller man ended the kiss and without giving the blond a chance to ask why, was pulled by the arm and dragged through the living room, down a long hallway and into another dark room. Could had no clue where he was, but as soon as Sephiroth pushed him back onto something soft, he had a pretty good idea.

"Wait Sephiroth mhmm-!" The silver haired man once again claimed Cloud's lips as he pushed him back onto the bed and laid on top of him with each of his legs on one side and his long hair creating a curtain for the two of them. He slid his hand under the other man's shirt and began to caress and message the skin underneath, tweaking and pinching his nipples causing the blond man to arch his back, pressing his body flush against the other.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud moaned against his lips as his own hands rubbed all over the other man's body.

"These need to come off now." Sephiroth said as he all but ripped the material off of Cloud's body and cast it on the floor, forgotten. As the silver haired man went for Cloud's pants, the blond began to unbutton Sephiroth's pants as well.

"Ahh..." Sephiroth breathed as he felt Cloud's hand find their way underneath his pants and whatnot to rub against his hardened cock in a timid manner. It felt so good to have those hands on his cock that the silver haired man began to grind onto them causing friction between the two.

"Grab onto it tighter Cloud, I can barely feel anything." That was a lie of course, but he needed to be held tighter. The blond man instantly complied and tightened his grip on Sephiroth's engorged cock causing him to shudder.

"That's it, just like that..." The silver haired man moaned. He then continued to discard Could's pants and undergarments leaving him bared to Sephiroth's green gaze. He wanted him. All of him, and he was going to get it tonight. While Cloud was still working on his cock, Sephiroth brought his head down to sample a bit from the man below him He wanted to have tasted every inch of this man's body before he was finished with him. He brought his mouth over one of the pink, puckered nipples on Cloud's chest and began to nibble, lick and suck on it while he brought the one of his hands up to tend to his other. Cloud let out a moan and paused with his ministrations of Sephiroth's lower region as he did so and shivered when the silver haired man blew onto the wet nipple.

"Don't stop." The Sephiroth whispered onto Cloud's chest. Pausing like that made him almost whimper out loud and he was not going to be doing that. No, Sephiroth would never show anyone his weaknesses. The blond picked up with his stroking and Sephiroth shuddered slightly as he moved up Cloud's body to take his mouth.

"Mmm..." The blond mumbled as he released one of his hands from the silver haired man and moved to pump his own cock which hard to the point of pain. He was stopped however by a strong hand gripping his wrist and putting back on Sephiroth's cock. The green eyed man pulled back from Cloud with darkened irises.

"Never try to touch yourself when you are with me." He said before he pushed himself up from the man beneath him.

"Roll over." Sephiroth commanded.

"But you are on top of me, how am I suppose to do that?" Cloud questioned. Sephiroth put both of his large hands on Clouds wrists and pulled them away from his cock then pushed himself up off the bed and waited for the blond to do as told.

"Now what?" Cloud said as he looked at Sephiroth over his back. It took everything inside the long haired man not to automatically slide himself into what was presented in front of him as he crawled his way onto the bed and stood on his knees with is hard cock lined up with Cloud's entrance. He splayed his hands on each of the blond's cheeks and gave them a squeeze.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud said, surprised at the sensation. His feelings were morphed into intense pleasure however as the silver haired man used one of his long fingers to inspect his puckered entrance. Sephiroth smirked at Clouds reaction to his movements. He loved the way the man under him shivered and squirmed with pleasure by his doing.

"S-stop! That hurts!" Cloud exclaimed as his eyes closed tight at the sensation. It felt like he was being stretched and it was painful, but there was an underlying feeling of pleasure nonetheless. Sephiroth did not stop with his workings until the only thing the blond felt was an intense pleasure that over rode the pain by a long shot. He let out a loud moan that sounded nothing like himself as he began to rock against Sephiroth's long tapered fingers.

"You like that? Just wait until later..." Sephiroth promised as Cloud moved on his fingers. He was so tight that the green eyed man was quickly losing his control and was more than ready to move things along. Cloud on the other hand he knew was not ready, and since he was a virgin it would be painful for him.

"This is wrong..." Cloud said weakly as his chest heaved up and down and his fists clenched into tight fists. This was so wrong. He could not believe that he actually allowed Sephiroth to do these things to him, he had a girlfriend for crying out loud! But he could not deny the fact that what he was feeling right now was one of the most incredible things he has ever felt. Tifa would never be able to make him feel this hot. But it was wrong, so very wrong. Sephiroth could not help the smirk that came to his lips. So naive Cloud was!

"You need to relax, Cloud." The silver haired man all but purred as he began to scissor his fingers causing the blonds entrance to loosen up some. Cloud let out another moan and closed his blue eyes tight.

"It hurts, how can I relax?" He complained. His hands were fisted on each side of his head, and his face was to one side while his ass was in the air for all to see.

"If you relax, I'm sure you will enjoy it. I promise you." Sephiroth said as he pulled out his fingers. They were coated with Cloud's juices and reflected off the dim light coming from the partially closed doorway. The blond almost let out another moan at the feeling of emptiness since the silver haired man's digits were no longer in him. He wanted more. He wanted Sephiroth's hard cock inside him, filling him completely.

"Oh God," Cloud said quietly. He couldn't believe he was just thinking something like that!

"Don't worry, that feeling won't be there for long." Sephiroth said, as if he were reading the blond's mind. With the fingers that Sephiroth used to prepare Cloud, he rubbed the lubricating substance onto his cock and then positioned himself at his entrance pulling Cloud's cheeks apart to see what he was doing.

"Hurry..." Cloud whispered as he reached to grab his own rock hard cock only to remember what Sephiroth told him before.

"I need you in me Sephiroth..." The blond begged weakly. The silver haired man touched the tip of his leaking cock to Cloud's entrance and paused.

"How badly do you want me?" The green eyed man teased. He loved playing around with the smaller man.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud pleaded, he was so horny right now.

"All you have to do is answer the question..." Sephiroth said as he nudged his tip a bit further. All Cloud could do was glare up at the silver haired man who was giving him a smug smirk. God he was gorgeous, why hadn't he noticed this until a few minutes ago?

"I need you Sephiroth! I want your dick inside me!" The spiky haired blond uncharacteristically yelled.

"Thank you." Sephiroth said as he slid his large member into Cloud's entrance. Both men let out a moan and shivered involuntarily.

"You are so tight, so hot..." Sephiroth trailed as he stayed still, waiting for the man under him to become acclimated to his size. Cloud was in a state of ecstasy right now. There was a small sharp pain from his size, but he had never felt so....full. Never.

"Are you in any pain?" Sephiroth gently asked Cloud as he snaked one of his large hands around the blond's hip and grabbed onto his throbbing cock that needed much attention.

"N-no, ah...move, Sephiroth. I want to feel you moving." Cloud whispered softly. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sephiroth's large, warm hand came and gripped his member. This was too much, it was incredible. The larger man began to slowly pump his cock in and out causing sweet friction between the men. It was so hard going at this slow pace, but he would not try to do anything that might hurt the beautiful man beneath him so he would have to deal.

"Deeper..." Cloud moaned as his body began to sync with Sephiroth's. The green eyed man complied with the request and pushed himself deeper into the blond's hole at every thrust.

"Ah...!" Cloud gasped when Sephiroth hit his prostate and pressed on the tip of his cock at the same time. He began to move his own body and met Sephiroth at every move causing his cock to come in harder than before.

"Cloud," Sephiroth began. This was perfect. After having this man work for him for about three years, he has been wanting to get between his legs and now that he was, he couldn't ask for anything more.

"Oh God," The blond man moaned. Sephiroth could feel his hole clench around his cock, indicating that he was close to orgasm. It felt so good! Cloud was so tight and when he clenched onto him like that, the silver haired man could barely move! That did not stop him however from continuously pumping into the man beneath him at a constant rate.

"Oh God, Sephiroth, I'm coming…." Cloud moaned again in a please strained voice as his fists clenched even tighter.

"Good," Sephiroth said as he moved. "I want you to know what a real relationship feels like…" The silver haired man said as his hand quickened its pace on Cloud's cock.

"Sephiroth! Oh God!!" Cloud uncharacteristically yelled as his entire body spasmed and shook. His seed shot out his cock harder than ever before and he could feel Sephiroths manhood still inside of him rock hard as his hole tried to milk him dry.

"Mmmnnn…." Sephiroth groaned as Cloud came. He was so close himself to orgasm, but he wanted his blond lover to feel everything before him. He continued to stroke Cloud's cock even after he came and continued to ram into his back side. It was only a few more minutes for the silver haired man came so fiercely that he doubled over onto the man beneath him and rested his head on the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent. He could feel his seed inside of Cloud and it made him want to take Cloud all over again. When the after glow wore off both of the men, Sephiroth pushed himself from atop the blond and slowly pulled out, instantly regretting it. The warmth from the man beneath him was gone and replaced with the cold room temperature. Cloud quietly moaned as the silver haired man pulled out of him, the friction of the movement making his cock twitch in arousal.

"That was incredible." Sephiroth admitted to the blond man who slowly turned around to look at him. His cheeks were tinted red and his haired was mussed. Just seeing that made Sephiroth want to take Cloud in his arms and kiss him senseless. Which he did.

"Sephiro-!!" Cloud was cut off when the silver haired man crushed his lips onto his in a bruising kiss that left the blonds head spinning. They fought for dominance as they tongues dueled and their teeth clicked together. When they broke apart, their chests heaved up and down and their eyes were dilated. A small smile made its way onto Sephiroth's lips as he stared at Cloud.

"I doubt that even Tifa has seen your face like this. Only I am capable of making you look like this." The silver haired man declared as his large hand began gently stroking Cloud's cheek. The blond man looked up at Sephiroth with big blue eyes and slowly nodded. He didn't think he could ever go back to Tifa after tonight. He had never felt like this and most definitely not by another man. The blond man leaned into Sephiroth's hand as his caressed his cheek and closed his eyes in contentment.

"Come, I'm sure you are tired." Sephiroth said as he pulled Cloud back down with him onto the large bed. After a few minutes of silence between the two men, Cloud quietly spoke.

"It is going to be really awkward at work tomorrow…." He trailed as his breath fell onto Sephiroth's chest. The silver haired man let out a deep chuckle that resonated throughout his body.

"You may come to my office whenever you want Cloud. I will always welcome you." He whispered in the blonds ear which caused him to blush a bit. Upon seeing this, Sephiroth grabbed the blond by the chin and pulled his face up so that he could kiss him again. Cloud did not resist and they share another hot kiss before pulling apart breathless and settling back into each others arms.

For the longest, Sephiroth stared up at the dark ceiling of his room thinking about the new future that he has just made for the man sleeping soundly beside him. A smile came to his face unconsciously as he thought about how later on, Cloud's feelings for him would blossom into something more.

Maybe there was a time and place for everything, but he was also beginning to think that that was not entirely true under all circumstances. He looked down at Cloud again then and stared at his face. Yes, maybe private matters did not have to be taken care of only at home…

**A/N: OMG. I am seriously blushing right now, I can't believe I just wrote this!! ///// This is the first time I have written something this graphic. But my friends were asking me to write a yaoi and this is what the outcome is. IDK if I should add another chapter, but if you think I should, tell me!!! THANKS FOR READING!! (No flames please!!)**


End file.
